Devices for the insertion of film strip segments into transparent storage jackets are well-known and are illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,531, also to Kiejzik. The present invention includes several new features not found in the apparatus described in that patent. That apparatus includes a feed head assembly which propels a microfilm strip along an arcuate feed path to a storage jacket supported on a platform adjoining the feed head assembly. The jacket is aligned by the platform with respect to the feed head assembly and film strip feed path. The feed head assembly includes a blade for severing the film strip into segments. A pair of apertures on either side of the blade allow light to pass from a bulb or other light source through the feed path and microfilm strip frames on either side of the blade to a view screen, so that an operator may view the last frame to be inserted into the storage jacket and the next frame available for insertion.
One problem with the apparatus depicted in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,531 is that the two apertures do not lie within a common plane with respect to the projection lens making it difficult, if not impossible, to simultaneously obtain sharply focused images of both frames opposite the two apertures. It would be desirable to provide such a capability.
Another shortcoming of the apparatus described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,531, and all other currently available film strip segment storage jacket loading devices, is that the individual film strip segments are no longer viewable in the apparatus once they leave the feed head. In order to view or read the images of the film strip segments in a storage jacket, the jacket must be removed from the insertion apparatus and place in a conventional reading or reading and copying device. It would be desirable to provide, as a part of the operating capacity of an insertion apparatus, the ability to view and/or hard copy the images on the film strip segments stored in a storage jacket being held by the insertion apparatus.
Lastly, the platform or tray supporting the microfilm storage jacket in the insertion apparatus described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,531 is supported by elements which also provide for transverse positioning of the platform and jacket with the feed head assembly and feed path whereby any of several storage pockets within the storage jacket may be aligned with and filled by the one feed head assembly. In that apparatus, the platform is supported on a frame by components which hold the platform at predetermined locations with respect to the frame. A fine adjustment is provided for precise alignment of the platform with the frame and thereby with the separate feed head assembly. It would be desirable to provide means for aligning the platform positively with the feed head assembly to minimize misalignment and the necessity to make alignment adjustments. Each of the aforesaid problems is solved by one or more aspects of the subject invention.